


gone in a day

by catacoons



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catacoons/pseuds/catacoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of take on me- a-ha’s music video<br/>video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV11Xbc914</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone in a day

**Author's Note:**

> Scouring the pages, searching and sifting through the paper, I tried helplessly to find the page I’d last left on. I had to find it, otherwise… Well, otherwise I might lose you. Looking up from the pages, I laughed to myself bitterly, what kind of fool was I to believe that there was an actual person inside this story of fiction

       It’s an early autumn evening, and I’ve just returned from a day out. Sitting down at my table, I dig through my bag for a moment for a comic my friend had given me. They’ve been giving them to me to borrow for a while now, and I’d become enraptured with the plot and the characters, especially one. It was you, with your fluffy hair; it looked so soft and I wanted to run my fingers through it, if I could. You, with your eyes that dazzled like they held galaxies and stars abundantly inside, even though you were all black and white. You, with lips that looked so--

 

Laughing quietly, a pale flush on my face, I flip open the page, beginning to read through it. This one, you’ve just gotten out of the sticky situation you were stuck in last time, and are calmly walking through the streets, trying to avoid trouble and fight it if need-be. As I flick my eyes across the pages I notice something seem to move. Looking back, I stare at the picture for a while. It couldn’t have, could it..?

 

Waiting a moment longer, I see you wink at me. Glancing around, eyes wide, I look back, and see now that you’ve extended your hand to me. I blink in surprise, and take a calming breath, before taking your hand in mine and getting pulled in. When I open my eyes, which I didn’t realize I’d shut, You’re smiling down at me. Your arms are around me, holding me at arms-length by my waist. I smile back up at you, and you take my hand, continuing your walk.

 

Looking around, I see angled lines and boxes, as if I’d been pulled into the actual layout of the comic, sloped floors and squares strewn about, on the walls and all around. It slowly fades though, as you step through a few of the larger ‘boxes’, leading me through. It changes to a streetscape, little stores and a few condo-like houses on the sides, a pretty empty street beside us, sidewalk empty besides a few passing strangers.

 

I get caught up in the whole environment that I don’t notice where you’re leading me, and you don’t seem to be paying much mind. I take that to mean that you know where you’re going, even if you’re mindlessly wandering with me. I finally take in where we are, and it’s in front of a small ice cream parlor. I glance over, and you’re smiling at me, raising your eyebrows. I grin back, nodding. Opening the door for me, and gently ushering my inside, you seat me at a booth by the front windows, heading up to order for us.

 

Kicking my feet gently, and looking down at my clasped hands atop the table, I notice now that it’s all in black and white, the grey-green of pencil. I smile slightly at that, wondering how you’d really look. I ponder if you’d be light or dark haired, since everyone seemed to just have the outline of their hair and then stylized lines inside to show parts or curls and such. I take in the faces and looks of everyone around me, accurately but somewhat sketchily drawn around me.

 

I look up when I feel something bump my knee, and I see it’s you. There’s two dishes between us, and I smile once again. I gently take the spoon and begin to eat some, eyes looking around curiously, still. You’re just smiling at me, and I flush slightly again. You laugh, and my eyes go wide. Looking up, I see you still grinning widely, laugh dwindling down to a few quiet chuckles. You quirk your eyebrow again at my awed look, and I shake my head with a smirk.

 

You begin on your own cold treat, and I watch you, instead of my surroundings. I look at your smooth, not too curved or too angled face, and sigh silently. I hold my head in my one hand, spoon in the other, just resting it in the dish as my eyes go over you. I keep the small smirk-smile on my lips as you look up to meet my eyes, and it just grows a bit more.

 

Even though I’d heard your laugh, I dare not try and speak, because there’s no reason for me to. I don’t notice at first, until you gently nudge my shoe with yours. I look up, and see your hand palm-up on the table. I take it gently in mine, a heat beginning to start behind my cheeks again. Your grin grows a bit, and I look back down at my bowl. I pick up the spoon again and finish the treat quickly, you already having done off with yours.

 

Standing, hands still clasped, you take me out and we continue walking again. My eyes pass over the trees and flowers, shops and houses, but they rest mainly on you as you stare straight-forward and walk, not bothering much to look about. I wonder if that’s something about you, since you usually are more on guard that you seem now, searching for trouble and making sure you’re not in it.

 

We get to a large park, and you lead me on a path to a little bench seat, near a tree and we sit, watching some kids run about playing, others on walks and just a few people like us sitting or laying out on the ground. I take this time now to cast small glances at you every so often, you seeming to just be watching me. I blush under your gaze a bit, smiling shyly.

 

After a while, we’re back to the shapes and lines of the storyboard-like place before. I notice now, your hand feels warm in mine and I give a small, unconscious squeeze, you glancing over before returning it. I smile a bit wider, swinging our arms just a bit, and close my eyes for a moment to think. I open my eyes again when you’ve let go of my hand, and it’s my turn now to lift an eyebrow in question. You hold your hand up at me as you slip behind what seems to be just a floating frame.

 

Once you’re behind it, though, I see you in full color and shape. Pressing my hands up against it, as if glass separates us, I see you smiling and swaying side to side, snapping your fingers a bit as you seem to be singing a few words to a song, but they fall on deaf ears. My smile falters for a moment, but the thought is what counts, right? You open your arms a bit, seemingly for me, and I smile at you, laughing softly.

 

Suddenly we’re running, you gently pulling me behind you. I keep glancing over my shoulder to see two people in pursuit of us. One’s got a knife, the other’s got a large piece of pipe. I think, I must be dreaming. To be here with you; it’s too much to be true, the fact that this all seems so real; it just can’t be.

 

We’re stopping then, and you’re trying to usher me through a dark, scratchy looking hole in the wall.. I look to you sadly, trying to search your eyes for something. The two are catching up behind us, creeping closer now, malicious looks on their faces. Carefully, you pick me up and begin to guide me through it. I try and not think about what’s going to happen with you.

 

Opening my eyes, I see myself staring up at the floor from where I lay out on the ground. I get up frantically, jumping up to find the book but it’s gone. A slight panic sets in, where could it have possibly gone? It was just sitting on my table, last I remember… It’s then that I get the idea my cat must’ve gotten it, and I quickly run to try and find where he could’ve taken it.

 

Once I finally find it, it’s all crumpled up and squished, tears and bite-marks. I run back to my kitchen and attempt to find some tape to fix it. When I finally find the scotch tape, I begin to tape up all the marks and tears, trying to salvage as much of it as I can. I flatten it out each page carefully, before flipping it right-side up, since I had it turned upside down.

 

Scouring the pages, searching and sifting through the paper, I tried helplessly to find the page I’d last left on. I had to find it, otherwise… Well, otherwise I might lose you. Looking up from the pages, I laughed to myself bitterly, what kind of fool was I to believe that there was an actual person inside this story of fiction?

 

It was then I thought how hopeless that this was, and rested my arms across the book, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I sniffled a bit, wiping my eyes as to not ruin the paper with my tears. I rubbed my now slightly red eyes, giving the paper one last glance. Seeing the paper shift a bit, my eyes widened, and I saw you move slightly. Taking in the actual image of you made me flinch.

 

You look like you had taken quite the beating, and from the images of the two getting you, it looked as though you weren’t going to make it. That again sent me into crying. I opened my eyes again, seeing you pushing harshly on the outline of the boxes, shoving and trying to escape, it seemed. It was then that I heard a pounding sound, and turned around quickly to see you standing there, cringing, pounding your fist against the hallway’s wall.

 

A mildly hopeful smile made it’s way to my lips, but you flinched again, seeming to be flashing back and forth between your pencil-drawn-like look, and real, hitting yourself harshly against the walls. I put my hand over my mouth, tears beginning to fall again as you threw yourself back and forth, trying to rid yourself of whatever it was that was holding you back. Collapsing to the floor, you switched for just a moment, before staying ‘real’. I held my breath, waiting for you. Slowly, you lifted yourself from the floor, and I bit my lip, still holding my hand over my mouth.

 

You gave a weak smile, hair tousled and covered in sweat, completely exhausted looking. You opened your arms slowly, like you had before, and I ran into them, burying my face in the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms tightly around me, and I let out my sigh of a breath. Gently taking my chin in your hand, you lift my head to look at you. Our gazes meet, and slowly our lips meet.

  
It feels like everything I’d thought, and more. I let out another sigh, happily, and tilted my head just a little. When we pull away, you smile and press our foreheads together. “Thank you..” Is all you say, before kissing me again. It’s all I can do not to press back with fervor, smiling into it. I feel your lips curve up a bit as well, and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> aa yeah if you liked this then maybe check out some of my other stuff? thanks!! nwn*


End file.
